The present invention relates to a CPU module mounting rack adapted for mounting on a mother board for holding a CPU module in connection with a CPU connector on the mother board, and more particularly to such a CPU module mounting rack which is collapsible and detachable.
FIG. 1 shows a CPU module mounting rack 1' according to the prior art. This structure of CPU module mounting rack 1' comprises a substantially U-shaped base frame 11' two pairs of hollow mounting blocks 113' bilaterally connected to the U-shaped base frame 11' at two opposite ends at the bottom, two locating frames 12' adapted to secure the mounting blocks 113' to a mother board, a plurality of lock nut holders 13' respectively mounted on the mounting blocks 113' by a respective frame 131' and holding a respective nut 132' in the mounting blocks 113'. Each locating frame 12' comprises a substantially U-shaped base plate 121' and two screw rods 122' respectively raised from the base plate 121'. When the screw rods 122' of the locating frames 12' are respectively inserted into a respective through hole on each mounting block 113'the nuts 132' on the lock nut holders 13' are respectively screwed up with the screw rods 122'. This structure of CPU module mounting rack is complicated, therefore its manufacturing cost is high. Another drawback of this structure of CPU module mounting rack is that a special tool must be used when threading the nuts 132' onto the screw rods 122'. Furthermore, because the screw rods 122' do not tightly fit the respective through holes on the mounting blocks 113' the U-shaped base frame 11' tends to be vibrated on the screw rods 122' of the locating frames 12'.